


Vox Adamatori

by Last King of Lucis (orinoxvaldan), rsxavior



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, bottom!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orinoxvaldan/pseuds/Last%20King%20of%20Lucis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsxavior/pseuds/rsxavior
Summary: These are small side stories based around the same AU realm as Vox Populi, Vox Dei universe wherein Noctis and Ardyn ally with one another to bring about the end of the Astrals.





	1. Promises made

**Author's Note:**

> Orinoxvalden provides the prose for Noctis, and rsxavior provides the prose for Ardyn.

"I want to save you. I want to bring you peace. I want to stay by your side. I want you to remember the light that's still in you before the end. I. I want to forgive you. I want to show you compassion and love even if it kills me." Noctis was rambling. Words spurred off so quickly that it took effort to keep up with each pointed phrase that stabbed as deeply as any blade. Tears forming at the edges of dusty blue that threatened to fall to create small drips of the clear paint of Noctis’ heart. A heart that Ardyn was coming to understand he owned.  
  
A mind so twisted and a psyche so shattered it was hard to discern kindness from bitter cruelty, but the Chosen was always so honest. So open. He did not lie. He did not scheme. He did not hide most of himself from the world unlike Ardyn who hide all behind a closed, locked door. Walls built so high that the man beneath was not allowed to be seen by the world.  
  
His companion still so idealistic. Far too young to have become bitter by time’s relentless march. Ardyn knew there was no saving the man cradled in his inner light’s glow. The daemons and darkness had made him sick on the inside. Rotted. Betrayal had hardened him in his fall from grace. Spite had kept his motivation over the long years. Others had considered him a lost cause to be tossed away into a cell. Astrals did not wish for their vessel anymore… but this King of Kings wanted him. No matter the suffering he inflicted upon him.  
  
That sword of words and compassion finally found purchase to cleave through the myriad darkness and souls of the damned to the light hidden from sight. Harsh amber eyes softened before they closed resting his forehead gently against Noctis’ own. A hand placed over the Chosen’s heart. The passionate soul tattered, dirtied, and scarred as it was came to be. Only at his companion’s behest. Only he would be allowed to see this side of him now.  
  
Reluctant lips forming into a precious, rare smile. Hand reached to brush away the tears that collected on the edges of Noctis’ eyes. Ardyn knew him by memory; every inch of him. Some foolish, selfish part of him thought however briefly that he could live one lifetime more with Noctis before asking him to end it together. Just a normal lifetime shy of a century to pretend they were more than weapons. More than tools of fate.  
  
Touch gentle, affectionate, kind. The king of old given time to surface and just be. Eyes did not open as he pulled Noctis into a kiss. No games. No fight for dominance. No overbearing need to hurt. Just a gesture of his feelings that he could not say. Fingers sliding through raven locks in a reverent manner. For this brief moment of time allowing them to be just two lovers.  
  
When amber eyes were revealed once more they were no longer soft. The man pulled back down into the depths of the wretched darkness he harbored. Hate. Malice. Spite. Insanity. Drowning out the light once more. “Your heart speaks of foolish sentiment.” His hand clenched tighter in Noctis’ hair craning his head harshly back. “You will only be pulled further into shadows, my dear **_Noct_**.”  
  
And the daemon smiled in that cruel manner once more.


	2. Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An instance when Ardyn offers himself up to Noctis

Ardyn reclined back on the bed. His legs splayed open shamelessly. His long fingers working inside himself to stretch and prepare with oil. His breaths came out in small, punctuated pants. Tongue running over his bottom lip in the most enticing of manners. All a show he put on for his lover’s benefit. The very same that was not allowed to approached him in this moment until permission was given.  
  
Eyes half-lidded in seductive expression as he looked upon Noctis where he sat entranced. “Oh Noct~” His name dragged out in ecstasy as Ardyn indulged himself in rubbing the tip of his finger across his prostate. Hips lifting of their own accord as if he were already pierced by his lover.    
  
Noctis’ eyes were a haze in his lustful state, and he could barely contain himself as he was left to simply watch Ardyn’s movements. So often, so carefully intimate their couplings had become that he was acutely aware of the factors that arose when his lover wanted something. He was a man that knew how to command and demand—he could bring Noctis to his knees easily, and yet it was only when it was to his benefit.  
  
The king’s breath came in slow, trembling drags through parted lips as he tried to control himself, to wait until he could move forward and take what was being offered to him.  
  
Sufficiently ready fingers were removed slowly. A teasing smirk now upon his face to match with the desire written across the tells of his body. Left leg drawn upwards to provide a better position. His hand slick still in oil beckoned Noctis forward to take what he was offering. “Do not tell me you require a tutorial?”  
  
Noctis moved forward when Ardyn spoke, dark lashes hooding his gaze from view for a moment as he slipped between bronzed thighs. “I think… you’re underestimating me, Ardyn.” He returned the favor of lasciviously caressing his partner’s name in the lowest register of his voice.    
  
With one hand, Noctis braced himself against their mattress, and the other he brought up to pass through wine and auburn curls. Pads of fingertips ghosted down from there, pressing and rubbing against the soft pink skin of a nipple before he shifted and gripped Ardyn’s thigh. Ardyn’s raised leg caressed at his side coaxing Noctis to stay and bury himself into his body.  
  
The Chosen’s hand then travelled to take his lover’s hand, still slick from preparing himself, and slid it over his own cock—thrust against him for a moment to transfer some of that lubricant before he positioned himself and slid forward with a soft groan.  
   
Noctis’ eyes screwed shut as he adjusted to the tightness, warm and inviting—and then brought his hands to grip Ardyn’s hips, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.    
  
Heady release of breath as Noctis slid into place and could move no further. “ _Noct-_ ” Sensation altogether pleasurable as eyelids fluttered shut briefly as the immortal’s body adjusted to the intrusion, full and satisfying.  
  
“ _Ardyn_ –” It was spoken with reverence, with the desire that was gripping him so tightly he thought he might shatter as he pulled back and buried himself again. Mouth found the curve of his throat, biting and sucking dark bruises there to distract himself from the head-spinning sensations causing him to tremble.    
  
At his lover’s behest legs were brought to wrap about slowly moving hips locking the two of them in place. It was not rough say for the lips and teeth about his neck. Noctis’ movements suggested more of worship and offering of gratitude.  
  
Defiance and feisty personality traits Ardyn gravitated towards in his favored lovers of old ever present in Noctis. It was what kept him interested and never failed to rouse his lusts for the man. That he could keep the Accursed’s attentions and desire for so long was enough to reward his lover with this position he so rarely gave to other partners.  
  
Ardyn wanted this even if it had been many, many years since he had granted it to anyone. Not for his dislike of the position, but more so the lack of enthusiasm for a companion that could hold his attention and desire enough and whom would be considered worthy.  
  
_What Ardyn gave Ifrit begrudgingly through the long years, he gave over to Noctis willingly._  
  
There was no way that Noctis could have known the extent of what dark things Ardyn had gone through at the hands of the Infernian over long years in his service. Noctis knew only that he wanted badly to soothe it away in such a manner that he would make only the most pointed movements, only the most practiced aim for pleasure. They were quite comfortable with each other in nearly every way you could imagine—but this was new territory.    
  
One hand carding through his lover’s hair in encouragement while the other eased the king’s hips into a better position to rub against the pleasure point just inside. Legs tightened to hold him in place. “Right here, your majesty.”  
  
The King offered only the highest reverence for the body that he was now joined with, and he let out shuddering little gasps and moans as Ardyn shifted, perfecting the angle of his thrusts with careful guidance. Upon his brow, a light sheen of sweat had begun to make his long hair cling to his face, lips parted and skin flushed as he moved.    
  
And at that first sensation of his lover’s cock caressing against his prostate, Ardyn moaned tilting his head back and fingers tugging on raven locks.  
  
The very thought of what Noctis was doing alone was so arousing that he could barely hold back, and his nails began to bite into precious bronze skin as he slowly brought their mouths together. It was terribly intimate; washing away whatever illusions might be held of their further antagonism towards each other. Noctis breathed his breath, tasted his skin and in that moment he believed all of the chintzy things people would say about love and about this carnal act making two people one.    
  
“That’s it,” Noctis purred against Ardyn’s lips. “Let go. It’s only you and me now.” The rest of the world could rot.    
  
That was how it would always be; had always been from the beginning. Their destinies entwined, and the only end was one together—why not should the rest of their life; their passion and their hate all of it combined–be shared?    
  
“You feel incredible, Ardyn.” It was only the beginning of the praises Noctis had for him as he nipped lightly at the other King’s bottom lip.  
  
Letting go of his so carefully crafted control were pretty, idealistic words spoken from the lips of a man whom did not know better. Lips now kiss swollen as Noctis spoke over him. So much more talkative of a partner he was now. A husky chuckle that rumbled in his chest at the praise that was strangled and cut off by another moan instead. Fingernails pressed in Noctis’ lower back leaving crescent shaped marks as the immortal met his partner’s thrusts.  
  
He fought at first at his mind’s fervent wish to flee into a headspace he often assumed when laying with the Infernian. Where he could separate the hatred of being forced and the reality confronted, but Noctis’ movements, rutting hips, and sweet praises to his ego kept it all at bay.  
  
Most perfect of lovers trained to his needs. Only outward sign a faraway gaze that almost consumed amber before they returned sharp to the present. So brief that a blink would cause it to be missed. “As y-you are making quite clear-” Heel of his foot bore down on Noctis’ lower back holding him still before releasing him to continue. “-with your exquisite body.”  
  
Here his lover may set the pace, but he would not lay back and take it as it were. Aggressive of a top turned into almost equally aggressive and participating bottom under the right conditions.  
  
His eyes shifted with soft pants escaping to watch his lover disappear inside of him over and over in slow, languid pace. All meant he knew to draw out this encounter so unlike the rough, harsh pursuits of their prior couplings. Ardyn tried to press him to go harder, faster… anything to entice his partner with the movement of his hips, but Noctis would not budge on this.  
  
Instead he was left with was clenching muscles as his lover nearly withdrew in each pass to drive Noctis further down this path shared between them to reach their climax together. “There is no need to be so gentle with me. I-I will not break.” He murmured in seductive lilt into Noctis’ ear then pointedly moan at the next pass over his prostate. His cock twitched between them.  
  
Noctis should not have been surprised that Ardyn was a man wholly unable to be dominated, even when bottoming was what he wanted. It almost made him laugh—and he would have if not having been nearly strangled by the tightness around his cock, the pressing and urging of Ardyn’s limbs just as tight around him.    
  
Breaths punctuated by whimpers, he found it was nearly impossible to keep from picking up the pace just a bit—but he could weather an orgasm and keep going; even if Ardyn managed to drag him over the edge, he wouldn’t allow him to get what he wanted so easily.    
  
Insufferable King in the company of one just as equally so. The telltale trembling of his lover so close to being brought over that most erotic of edges. Ardyn welcomed it and continued his ministrations to draw it out of Noctis.  
  
The king’s hand slipped between their bodies, gripping tightly at the base of his lover’s cock to deny him the release he was seeking. Noctis could be rough, surely had violence in him—but he preferred a different kind of torture where his lovers were concerned.    
  
“Nope.” Noctis offered up, brows raised as he tried to pull himself back from the edge and yet—Ardyn knew what he was doing.    
  
He shivered and gritted his teeth, and then he jerked his hips forward, rough gasps of breath as his orgasm nearly shook him from his intentions. Despite the near immediate sensitivity it caused, he remained laser focused on Ardyn. Noctis didn’t allow himself to stop moving, though his pace remained that stinted, slow one—until he had regained himself a bit more.  
  
Ardyn was to join him in that moment if not for the damnable hand wrapped securely around his cock, strangling and denying the Accursed his own orgasm. Fingers dug, bruised, and raked in frustration as he moaned at the rising pressure with nowhere to go despite himself. The warmth of Noctis’ release felt, but Ardyn was not allowed to answer in return.    
  
A soft growl in the Chosen’s throat, he angled his hips forward and snapped his hips into the tight heat of Ardyn’s body, now slick and wet with his seed.    
  
“Damn you’re… just gonna have to wait–” He ground out.    
  
The Chosen King was not done with him as movements continued drawing out small amounts of the seed trapped inside of him now. Harder to clench around him as tightly. All the same Ardyn’s hips snapped upwards desperate for the feeling that left his body on edge.  
  
That careful self control Noctis held was gone as he kept his grip tight, hips moving with force that was nearly bruising as his other hand came up to rest at the base of Ardyn’s throat; not quite putting more than the slightest pressure on it but threatening, all the same.    
  
“Tell me _how bad_ you want it,” He continued.  
  
A hand rested upon the wrist of the arm that gave the barest squeeze on the immortal’s throat. Fingers caressing the delicate skin in gentle manner. Try as he might to maintain a sense of control on his facial expressions, Ardyn was failing.  
   
His cock throbbed and ached at being unable to release him from the heights of sexual gratification. It was a game he knew well. One he had employed multiple times in the past now turned against him.  
  
_But to beg?_  
  
The Accursed growled in his throat eyes narrowed almost dangerously. A caged beast about ready to bite and lash out, but he did not. This was Noctis. He could tear him apart in other ways. “Oh Noct.” The syllable drawn out in the manner he knew drove his lover crazy. “Most cruel to someone—“ His eyes partially shuddered at another press to his pleasure point. “—to someone of _my age_.”  
  
Noctis was pulled down by fingers that reached up to thread into his hair and tugged. There would be no beckoning motion afforded to him now. Lips brought to Noctis’ ear as Ardyn made it a point to draw out and not conceal his hitches of breath and seductive moans. His lips drawn into a smirk.  
  
“Noctis…” Teeth nibbled on an earlobe. “..can you not tell what an exquisite mess you’ve made of me, hmm?” The king’s hand guided down to rest on it on the Accursed’s thigh.  
  
His muscles trembled ever so slightly at the pressure in his cock. An action involuntary caused by the denial he lover gave him. “Wouldn’t you like to see me made more of one? Hear me cry out your name as I come?” The next sound brought forth from his lips unstifled, and he made a show of pressing his head back into the pillow breaths husky and wild.  
  
“We both know it’s what you desire.” His voice all but a purr.  
  
Ardyn wouldn’t be brought to heel so easily, and he knew it. This might be as close as he ever got, and Noctis could see the danger of his limit being brought close—he might turn on him altogether soon if he wasn’t careful. He was a proud creature, and it was difficult to do anything but fall apart under him.    
  
“I see it, my love.” He said lowly. It was a term of affection he only said very rarely and in their most secret, intimate moments.    
  
“You’re so gorgeous, you feel so perfect–” The little praises fell from his parted lips in little gasps as he let every word spoken go straight to his core. –And his idle hand began to _squeeze_ , thumb driven against graceful windpipe for several long moments as he moved.  
  
Restriction of his breath even if as tame as this was had Ardyn’s eyes half lidded with lust and attempting to rut into Noctis more fully. His elegant words ceased only to give way to half-strangled moans unable to allow them to go past that with pressure on his airway. Noctis did know how to play to his kinks, his vices, and desires. Truly the _most perfect_ of lovers that he had ever taken.  
  
And those praises went to the accursed, fallen king’s head as the euphoria of air being allowed again came rushing to his already lascivious thoughts. Motions between them now aimed pointedly into tearing Ardyn down. Breaths harsh and panting as fingers trailed up to dig into shoulders holding his companion in place. Legs tightened to allow more leverage and encouraged Noctis in his ministrations.  
  
Noctis was a mess of sweat and trembling muscles, the level of concentration he was forcing himself into now causing a great strain on him but—it was so worth it.    
  
He moaned, cheek pressed into Ardyn’s shoulder as his thrusts became more shallow and erratic, aiming for that spot inside of his lover with as much precision as he could manage.    
  
The King lifted his head finally as he continued, and finally released his grip, fingers shifting to make tight, coaxing strokes over Ardyn’s cock instead. “Alright, alright—come for me.” He was close to a second peak, and knew that those muscles would be the end of him for a second time at any moment, leave him trembling and shaking—boneless in Ardyn’s arms.    
  
The strokes over his hardened flesh was his undoing. The pleasure racing through his body was almost painful, but the denial was worth the price paid in the end. In that small window as his release washed over him, Ardyn had let himself go. Noctis’ name tore from his lips in a ragged cry as his mind blanked into bliss, endorphins, and pleasure. Eyes fluttered as he was left at his most vulnerable.  
  
Whole of his body clenched and held Noctis closer as his release painted his bare skin in pearl, near translucent white.  
  
It was without fanfare and a simple, wordless cry that Noctis found release once more and tried to mute his cry by burying it against his beloved’s throat, thumb still pressed against the pulse fluttering there. The heartbeat fast and rushing underneath.    
  
Breath took a long time to come back to him at any normal, acceptable pace. Noctis shifted and withdrew himself from Ardyn’s warmth with a shuddered breath and moved to rest his cheek against broad chest, still flushed from their coupling.    
He understood better than anyone what it was to feel drawn to that—the need of being lost in someone else, sensations used to tear away at the prison of ones’ own mind. Though Noctis was a bit shaky in how much he should do and how far he should go—he was more than glad to offer that to Ardyn, who he was sure needed it.  
  
There was an uncharacteristically unguarded tone in his voice as he nestled close, pressing soft kisses to his lover’s chest.    
  
“There’s something… when you just let go and the weight you’re carrying disappears? I don’t care what I’ve gone through to get to this point. It’s worth it.” He said slowly.    
  
That vulnerability was something he knew that Ardyn could use against him; knew that it could be weaponized if he wasn’t careful and yet—Noctis didn’t care nearly as much as he should have. He almost wanted to put himself at his mercy. It was the strongest show of trust he could offer, and he wanted to make sure that Ardyn was aware of it.    
  
His hand shifted to pass through curls, darkened and a bit damp where they clung to the graceful curve of the Accursed’s neck, his eyes heavily lidded. Noctis had any number of things welling up in him that he almost wanted to say, but didn’t want to cheapen this moment with too many words. His hand came to rest over his lover’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat of an Immortal who had lingered on far too long for his mortal mind to bear. It was the weight of a life; the one that he now held in his hands, knowing that they must both find their end sooner or later.    
  
As some sense of self returned to Ardyn boneless and sated underneath his lover, he nudged at Noctis’ head pressing a kiss to his cheek. Nothing else in the world mattered now except the two of them. Ardyn rested his head upon soft strands of raven hair releasing a breath. Merely allowed himself to be without thought given to anything else say for the lover that held him close.  
  
Where the Chosen’s heart lie, Ardyn traced his fingers over idly. A small sign he gave of the deep, longing affection that he gifted Noctis in return. His hand moved resting upon the one held over the fallen king’s chest before he intertwined fingers loosely together.    
  
Ardyn thought to himself that he would not mind giving himself over to Noctis like this once more.


End file.
